The Heroes 3
The Heroes 3 is a 2017 American 3D computer-animated comedy adventure film produced by Blue Sky Studios and distributed by 20th Century Fox. It is the third installment in The Heroes series and the sequel to The Heroes 2 (2012). It was directed by Chris Wedge (who also did the first film). Margot Robbie, Ken Jeong, Bryce Dallas Howard, Jenny Slate, Channing Tatum, Alicia Fox, and Kristin Chenoweth reprise their roles from the first two films and Mila Kunis, Isla Fisher, and Jake T. Austin reprise their roles from The Heroes 2, with Alan Tudyk, Millie Bobby Brown (in her film debut), Ricky Gervais, Keegan Michael Key, Steve Zahn, Snoop Dogg, and Steve Coogan joining them. In the film, Kim, Jason, their friends, and new friends must rescue the Princess of Wonderland from the Evil Wizard and his assistants, Dim and Dumb. After the White Rabbit shows them her photo, the Bears and Cousins search around the Earth for her before enlisting an unlikely replacement, an ordinary girl named Alice, to save her true look-alike. Venturing into Wonderland, the group encounters a host of strange characters, among them a rapping Cheshire Cat and the Jabberwocky. The Heroes 3 premiered on July 17, 2017, at the Annecy International Animated Film Festival, and had a theatrical release in the United States on August 11, 2017, by 20th Century Fox in 3D, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and IMAX 3D. It received mixed reviews from critics, but was a box office success, earning $475 million worldwide. A fourth film, The Heroes: World Tour, is set for release on June 12, 2020. Plot One year after the events of the previous film, Kim, Jason, their friends, and new friends are visited by the White Rabbit (Alan Tudyk), the uncle of Bill. The White Rabbit gives them the task of finding the missing Princess of Heart (Millie Bobby Brown), who is to be crowned queen in Wonderland, otherwise the villainous Wizard of Wonderland (Ricky Gervais) will gain the throne. Kim, Jason, Glory, Chrissy, Bill, Maggie, Christy, Dawn, John, the queen of the Forest of feelings and the White Rabbit search all over the world for the Princess, but to no avail. Bill is pointed to a girl who resembles the Princess, Alice. The gang decide that Alice could act as the Princess until the real one is found. The group is separated by the power of the Wizard, forcing Bill, Maggie and the White Rabbit to use a rabbit hole to reach Wonderland. In Wonderland, the group gain directions to Heart Palace from Officer Caterpillar. The Wizard sends his minions Dim (Keegan Michael Key) and Dum (Steve Zahn) to capture Alice using large battle robots, but they defeat them with a Hero Stare. Bill's group reunite with the others as the Cheshire Cat (Snoop Dogg) appears, portrayed as a rapper. The Cheshire Cat splits the group of two, directing Kim, Jason, Glory, Chrissy, Alice and the White Rabbit to Heart Palace, and the queen of the forest of feelings, Bill, Christy and Maggie to look for the Mad Hatter, who knows where the Princess is. The Wizard captures Alice briefly and explains to her that when he rules he will make Wonderland less insane and more controlled. Alice flees and runs into the Queen of Hearts' throne room, where the Queen accepts Alice as her daughter whilst knowing she is not. Queen's group locate the Mad Hatter who takes them to the lair of the Jabberwocky, where the Princess is. Bill rescues the princess, but the Jabberwocky gets a thorn in his foot which is removed by the group. In gratitude, the Jabberwocky (or "Stan" as he prefers to be called) decides to help them back to Heart Palace. As the Princess' coronation day arrives, the Wizard decides to expose Alice's identity to the court via the Princess Test, to prove that she is not the princess. Alice climbs a mountain to retrieve some water from a spring, aided secretly by Glory, Chrissy and Dawn; however, Alice gives the water to an injured unicorn. Angered by this, the Wizard demands that Alice make the flowers in the palace garden bloom magically. The princess secretly steps in and makes the flowers bloom. The Wizard, who had not been anticipating the Princess' return, suddenly exclaims he had her kidnapped, exposing his crime. Kim, Jason, the others, Alice, and the Wonderland characters confront the Wizard but the appearance of the Jabberwocky drives the villain insane, and he is arrested. The princess is crowned the new queen, and she helps Alice and the Care Bears return home. After getting home, Kim and Jason's parents said, "how was your adventure?". Kim and Jason said we got Alice here! They were then shocked. Cast Coming soon! Production After the success of The Heroes 2 ''on September 14, 2012, a third ''Heroes movie was announced and Chris Wedge, the director of the Ice Age ''films and director of the first film, was scheduled to direct the third movie. In November 2014, Isla Fisher, who voiced Dawn from the previous film, expressed interest in reprising her role. Margot Robbie and Ken Jeong announced that they will reprise their roles as Kim and Jason. Out of all the three main movies of the Greeny Phatom movie franchise, this film is the most expensive movie in the franchise with a budget of $123 million compared to the first two films with the budgets of $73 million and $75 million respectively. Production of the film began in the summer of 2015. In September 2015, it was reported that Bryce Dallas Howard, Jenny Slate, Channing Tatum, Alicia Fox, and Kristin Chenoweth would reprise their respective roles as Glory, Chrissy, Bill, Maggie, and the queen of the forest of feelings. In April 2016, it was announced that Alan Tudyk would play White Rabbit. In August 2016, it was announced that Millie Bobby Brown would voice Alice, in her film debut. In addition to Brown, Ricky Gervais was revealed to play as an evil wizard, with Keegan Michael Key and Steve Zahn joining the cast as Dim and Dum. Mila Kunis confirmed that her character Christy would return. It was also confirmed that Jake T. Austin would return as John. In September 2016, Snoop Dogg and Steve Coogan joined the cast. Release ''The Heroes 3 World Premiered at the 2017 Annecy International Animated Film Festival on July 17, 2017. The film received a wide release in the United States on August 11, 2017. In December 2016, Fox and Dolby Laboratories announced that they would begin showing the film in Dolby Cinema, making it the first Blue Sky film in Dolby Cinema. The film was originally scheduled to be released on September 22, 2017, but was moved up a week. The film was released in some international countries (such as the UK) on August 2nd before the US release in 1 week. The film was also released in RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, IMAX 2D, and IMAX 3D. Marketing A teaser trailer was released on September 22, 2016, and was attached to Storks, Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life, Trolls, Moana, Sing, Monster Trucks, The Lego Batman Movie, Gabriel Garza 3, Beauty and the Beast ''and DVD and Blu-ray prints of ''Ice Age: Collision Course. The first trailer was released on March 22, 2017, and was screened with Power Rangers, The Boss Baby, Smurfs: The Lost Village, The Fate of the Furious, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul, and Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales. The second and final trailer was released on June 2, 2017, and was shown before Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, Cars 3, Transformers: The Last Knight, Despicable Me 3, Spider-Man: Homecoming, War for the Planet of the Apes, Valerian and a City of a Thousand Planets, and The Emoji Movie. A Lego video game adaptation of all three films was released on PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Greeny Arcade 384, and PC on March 16, 2018. Fox partnered with McDonald's to release eight Happy Meal toy versions of the film's characters upon its release. Diadora released a line of clothing featuring the characters from the movie. Merchandise was also produced for the film, including Kellogg's, Funko, Lego, and others. Home media The film was released on digital on October 24, 2017, and on DVD, Blu-ray, and 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray on November 14, 2017. The releases included a new short film, Why Alice isn't a Princess. Reception Box office In North America, The Heroes 3 was expected to gross $30 million in its opening weekend with some expected as high as $35 million. After grossing $19 million in its opening day (including $5 million in Thursday previews), projections were increased to $40 million. The film ended up grossing $43.2 million in its opening weekend, finishing second at box office and being the first film in the franchise to not debut at the top of box office. After grossing $63.5 million in its first week, the film dropped 50% following the release of The Hitman's Bodyguard, finishing $21.6 million in its second weekend. The film grossed $145 million in North America and $330 million internationally. Made on a production budget of $123 million, the film needed to gross over $375 million worldwide in order to break even, and so it did. The film has grossed over $475 million worldwide, making it a box office success. Critical response The Heroes 3 has received a mostly mixed response from critics and fans alike, who praised its animation and voice cast, but criticized its story. Review aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes gave the film an approval rating of 43% based on 174 reviews; the average rating is 4.8/10. The site's critical consensus reads: "The Heroes 3 may boast the franchise's usual comedy, but an unfortunate tendency to throw in fantast film cliches and contrived plot points suggests that the franchise has been corrupted." Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating, gave the film a score of 57 out of 100, based on 41 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A–" on an A+ to F scale. Accolades Sequel Main article: The Heroes: World Tour Channing Tatum, the voice of Bill in the first three films, said in November 2017 that a fourth film in the series is in the works. Steve Martino and Michael Thurmeier are set to direct. On July 7, 2018, 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios announced that Lori Forte and John C. Donkin would produce the film. In December 2018, Margot Robbie, Ken Jeong, Bryce Dallas Howard, Jenny Slate, Channing Tatum, Alicia Fox, and Kristin Chenoweth were confirmed to reprise their voice-over roles from the previous films, with Danny Glover, Elizabeth Banks, Jason Lee, and T.J. Miller voicing new characters. It was also reported that Mila Kunis, Isla Fisher, and Jake T. Austin will return to reprise their roles from The Heroes 2 and the previous film. Martino confirmed in February 2019 that they would began the production of the film. On May 7, 2019, it was announced that the film changed its name to The Heroes: World Tour, and changed its date to June 12, 2020 to accommodate DreamWorks Animation's Officer Mary and Deputy Laney 2.Category:EvanRocks Wiki